Justin Bieber
Justin Bieber battled Ludwig Van Beethoven in Justin Bieber vs Ludwig Van Beethoven. He was played by Alex Farnham. Information on the Rapper Justin Bieber (born March 1, 1994) is a Canadian pop sensation. He uploaded a music video titled "Baby" in the year 2010, that, while popular, has received much hate. In the same year he was discovered by Scooter Braun. Bieber is also known for his movie "Never Say Never". Bieber's fans (known as Beliebers) are said to be some of the craziest fans ever, some even attempting to hurt Bieber. Though girls love him, many boys dislike him. People who hate him often make the insinuation that liking Bieber makes you "gay", going so far as to call him one of the worst or even the worst singer(s) of all time. In the time since his appearance in ERB, Bieber has been involved in multiple scandals, including smoking marijuana and making highly questionable remarks about Holocaust victim Anne Frank. Bieber has recently been arrested on a case of finding crack cocaine inside his mansion, which will either have him serve jail time, or deported to Canada and never able to return to America again. He also got a DUI for drag racing. He has also been seen in a brothel. ERBoH Bio Hey everyone, thanks for checkin' out my bio. I'm just a kid from Canada who sang Usher songs and put 'em on Youtube. Then, some old guy introduced me to Usher and now I'm super famous! It's just that easy! Cool, right? I don't know why everybody doesn't do it. My first album was My World 2.0 and it had the hit song "Baby," where I said the word 'Baby' 56 times! People liked it so much that the world got "Bieber Fever." I won 57 music awards! That's, like, one per "baby!" I also got mad chicks, probably because of my awesome bowl haircut. For now I'm dating Selena Gomez because I heard she's a wizard or something. Did you know that I'm so great they even made a movie out of my life? It’s called "Never Say Never," and you should go watch it right now. I'll wait, go ahead…Did you watch it? Pretty good, right? Yeah, I'm awesome. It's a bummer that everyone can't have an old guy introduce them to Usher, but then everyone would be as incredible as me and that would suck. Oh well, later! Lyrics Verse 1: Look what the cat dragged back from the dead. Man, it looks like Chewbacca wiped his ass on your head. I'm the next Michael Jackson. You smell like Betty White. Here's some aspirin, you're catching Bieber fever tonight! Because my voice is incredible, and your music is terrible. Who even listens to classical anyway? Even Elise wants to do me, and now that you're right next to me. I can understand why they used a dog to play you in the movies! Verse 2: I got Kim Kardashian in my bed backstage. When's the last time your music got anybody laid? I've got a concert in five, so there's not much time left. What else can I say? Your own music made you deaf! Trivia *Justin Bieber has the lowest amount of votes out of any rapper. *Bieber is the youngest character to rap in an ERB so far. Young Michael Jackson was portrayed by the youngest actor, but he is older than Bieber in real life. *He is also (arguably) the most "recent" person to appear in the series in terms of his claims to fame, which began in 2008. **Mitt Romney may be considered to be more "recent", though, as while he has been a known politician for many years, he did not become a major icon until his 2012 presidential run which was the reason for his use in the ERB we has in. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Alex Farnham Category:Justin Bieber vs Ludwig Van Beethoven